


Ilia goes to Beacon

by Madwolf023



Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters and Ships will be updated as they are introduced, F/F, Ilia is a complete useless lesbian mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: What if Ilia had joined Blake at Beacon Academy when Blake ran away?A what if story that kinda follows the canon, but mostly focuses on Ilia in embarrassing stories about how she and Weiss will fight for the title of Most Useless Lesbian at Beacon.





	1. Curtains Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was a brain idea that has been stewing around. Then Volume 5 Episode 8 came out. And this became a reality.
> 
> Unbeta'd so don't be afraid to point out mistakes. Also don't worry, after the first few chapters this will be mostly humor. 
> 
> Also I've only added ships and characters who have actively appeared in the story. When the other ships and characters appear they will appear on the list.

“Blake, are you sure no one will notice us?” Ilia asked, wishing that she could just blend into the background. Hell, as a Chameleon Faunus she could have done so easily. But she didn’t want to draw attention. To herself, or her massive crush Blake. Not that Blake knew of course. She had been too busy making eyes at Adam. At first, they were big heart eyes that Ilia had been jealous about. Not that she didn’t understand… okay that was a lie, she couldn’t understand. Men held no attraction to her. But she was Blake’s best (and at this time only) friend. So Ilia had promised herself that she would support Blake every way that she could. Later on, Blake’s eyes turned hard and cold at Adam. Instead of shining with admiration, they shone with suspicion. Only Ilia noticed of course. Blake, the soft idealist when she had joined the White Fang, had become a hardened survivor, set with the skills to lie, cheat, steal, and fight. Ilia, who had always been watching Blake, was the only one to pick up on her changes. And it was Ilia who confronted Blake, on the top of some rooftop that she couldn’t even remember where it was located, about what had changed. The conversation that changed her entire life.

_“Blake, what is wrong with you?” Ilia blurted out. She had never really learned self-control when it came to blurting things out._

_“Nothing Ilia. Nothing is wrong with me.” Blake shot back. Ilia only responded with a pout. The same pout that Blake couldn’t resist. That Ilia had used on cold nights to curl up next to Blake, and listen to Blake read some chapter from whatever book she had picked up most recently. Blake held strong. For a grand total of two minutes._

_“It’s the White Fang that is wrong. I get that peace didn’t work. But terrorism? Attacking innocents? That’s not what we are about. I ignored it because I loved Adam so much. But I can’t. Not when I’ve watched him go from the sweet boy I knew, to this angry man who just wants to burn down the world. I want out. I’m going to do something that is productive with my life.” Blake stated. Ilia only stood there stunned. What did Blake mean? Was Blake going to leave her? Ilia could feel the tears forming. She wouldn’t let Blake leave. Not alone._

_“Where… where are you going?” Ilia asked, her voice cracking from emotion._

_“Beacon Academy. I want to do good in this world. And well, what’s better than fighting the monsters of literal darkness?” And Ilia almost laughed at that. The idealist hadn’t died, it had merely been buried beneath the stress and anguish Blake had been suffering. Blake looked at Ilia for a second. “You... you aren’t going to tell Adam, are you?” Ilia merely shook her head. She could never betray Blake like that. Not when she loved her so much. Blake let out a sigh of relief at that answer. “Well, will you come with me then? To Beacon?” And Ilia could feel time split in two. Two paths. Tell Blake no. Become bitter about Blake leaving. And then meet her again on the battlefield. A fight between two of the best fighters (after Adam) the White Fang currently had. She couldn’t tell who would die, but she knew neither side would win. Or she could take the other path. It wasn’t clear, in fact it was murky, full of mystery. But she could tell one thing. She would be with the only family she had left. Blake._

_Decision made, she reached out and took Blake’s hand with a smile. No words were needed._

Ilia nearly blushed at the thought. She had to remember to not change. To merely be. She needed to get a greater grip on her emotions. Hopefully becoming a Huntress would help with that.

“Ilia, you need to worry less.” Blake said, the happiest she had sounded been in years. “I’m sure that we can blend in. Trust me. And you know if anything happens my parents would take us in.” That had been a condition of Ilia’s before going to Beacon. Telling Ghira and Kali what they were going to do. Being a huntress was a dangerous profession. Most didn’t live to a ripe old age. And she knew the pain of not being able to talk to her parents ever again. Something she didn’t want Blake to know intimately until a much later age. So they had visited, and boy was Kali a total…. Ilia shook her head. Her mind wasn’t going into the gutter at that moment. But she had a lot to look forward to if Blake had inherited her looks from her mother.

Needless to say the Belladonna’s had been wonderful to the both of them. They had provided enough, while allowing the two girls to be independent. Blake had insisted on the bow, wanting to be judged for her, not for what she was. And Ilia had gone along with that plan. She could hide in plain sight.

But there had been one major problem.

Beacon Academy was full of hot huntresses. Like, Blake might be the hottest of them all, but still, everyone there was above and beyond attractive. Like drool. Sure most of them were humans, which was kind of a turn off, but Ilia had no problem with looking. And… was that Pyrrha Nikos? Extra swoon. And Professor Goodwitch could use her riding crop on Ilia any day.

“It’s not that Blake. It’s just that, when did being extremely attractive become a requirement for being a huntress?” Blake responded with a hearty laugh. Another reason why Ilia loved her. Blake knew about her. Everything about her. It had been another conversation on a rooftop, waiting for orders. Ilia was the one worrying at that time. She was already a Faunus. And she was a lesbian? How more unnatural could things be? So she told Blake. Unleashed her fears and frights. And Blake had just hugged her. Told her that it wasn’t unnatural. And Ilia had fallen in love that day. It didn’t hurt that Blake told her that she also liked women, along with men. Of course, the next sentence ruined the whole romantic vibe that Ilia might have been totally imagining, when Blake said that she was glad Ilia could tell her, since she was like a sister to Blake. That single word. Sister. Yeah, no way she was going to tell Blake she was in love with her.

“Ilia are you listening?” Ilia was brought back to reality by Blake shoving her.

“Nope.” Ilia replied, sticking her tongue out at Blake, who smiled fondly while shaking her head at Ilia’s childish actions.

“Look. Mom and Dad told me to go and meet Professor Ozpin. Apparently, they knew him from their days of running the Fang. Also ask him about a dusty old crow? They wanted to let him know about a few things, and well, you saw what my Dad thought about messaging. So I’m playing messenger.” Blake’s ears flattened underneath her bow. She had always hated messenger missions in the Fang, and it seemed that it wasn’t just limited to them. Ilia was convinced that they just wanted Blake to meet the headmaster to let him know who she actually was. “It’s kind of boring, nothing classified information, so either you can join me, or you could explore for a little bit. Your choice.”

Ilia smiled and nodded. “You go do your meeting thing. I’ll look around. Meet you at the Great Hall in about an hour?” The two of them had arrived early, and had time before the assembly. Thus, with time to spare, Ilia was curious about watching the other students coming in. See if any of them were cute. Look, she might be a useless lesbian mess, but at least she could look at a few girls without anything going wrong. Hopefully.

Blake smirked, knowing full well what was going through Ilia’s head. “Have fun!” Blake shouted, turning around and walking in the opposite direction of the way that they had been walking.

Continuing on her path, Ilia noticed that more students had arrived. Including one delicious looking Rabbit Faunus. Who looked timid and shy, and Ilia would gobble her up. If Ilia wasn’t a complete useless lesbian mess. So instead she merely shot glances at the gorgeous woman. Only to have her jaw dropped when the Rabbit Faunus was engulfed by a human female, who began to pepper kisses on the Faunus’s face.

“VELVET I MISSED MY BUNNY, MY HEART WAS DEAD FOR OUR TIME APART, BUT NOW WE ARE REUNITED I CAN FEEL IT’S COME ALIVE AGAIN! I SWEAR WE SHALL NEVER BE APART AGAIN!” The human girl screamed. People just continued to move around. A huge mountain of a man had his hand on his face, clearly sighing. Another male merely grabbed the human female and dragged her away. His milky eyes were odd to look at, and Ilia wondered if there was something special about that.

“Coco, you’re making a scene.” The Giant said to the human woman, Coco. “It’s good to see you again Velvet. Hopefully I’ll be able to keep my partner in line, except-” The other male interjected, as Coco pouted dramatically. Even Ilia could tell that the girl was overreacting.

“It’s Coco. We can’t ever stop her.” He snarked. And Ilia had to cover her hand over her mouth to not laugh. This was the sort of team she wanted to be on. This camaraderie. And her and Blake as Velvet and Coco... No. That was too much to ask for.

“Yatsu, Fox.” Velvet bowed before the giant, and hugged the milky-eyed man. “My hero Fox.” She said as she looked at the milky eye male. “My partner saving me from mean love of our team leader. Oh how did I ever live before you were here to protect me from Coco’s love?” Coco finally wriggled out of the milky-eyed man’s grasp, Fox Ilia assumed, before glomping Velvet again.

Velvet giggled, before prying Coco off of her. “Now for a proper greeting.” And pulled Coco down by her collar and their lips met. The two men turned their eyes away, and Ilia could feel herself blush. This kiss was not like the other ones. This was one shared between two people who loved each other dearly.

“Holy shit. Did that girl just turn pink?” Ilia’s blood turned into pure ice, as she looked down at her arms. They were pink.


	2. Two Blondes and A Useless Chameleon Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some more characters, and Ilia almost dies. In a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making this a once a week on Tuesday thing. This wasn't posted last Tuesday due to taking finals, but I should be on track for the next few weeks. To make up for not posting last Tuesday, I'm posting on Monday! And I'm sorry but the fantastic thief chapter has been pushed back until the chapter after next.

_“Holy shit. Did that girl just turn pink?” Ilia’s blood turned into pure ice, as she looked down at her arms. They were pink._

“Ha. What a freak! Who even let her in here?” The same voice cried out. Mocking her. She looked over to her heckler, the reddish hair man surrounded by people who were just laughing with him. She wanted to leap up and smash his teeth in. Just like she did to those jerks when she was a child who laughed when her parents were killed. But Blake wouldn’t like that. Not at all. So Ilia would sit there, and take the abuse. No matter how much it hurt. She adverted her eyes and looked away, so they couldn’t see the tears that were gathering in them.

The laughter grew even more, as she had unwillingly turned into the colors of her background. Her clothes ruined that effect of course, and they could see her as plain as day. Suddenly the laughter was stopped short with a vicious smack, clearly the result of skin hitting skin. And Ilia turned back to see what had happened. And she saw a beautiful woman, standing there, hair and body seemingly engulfed in flames. A blonde, someone who seemed the exact opposite of Blake. Someone who shined oh so brightly.

“Whoops.” The girl said, the flames seeming to dim. “I thought there was a no littering policy here.” She glanced ever so slightly at Ilia and winked. “But I guess Beacon can’t get rid of every piece of trash that enters its grounds.” A group of people ran into the picture behind the golden-haired beauty.

“Yang! Why did you run off?” Yang, Ilia assumed, smirked.

“My cute girl is being harassed by an asshole meter was going crazy.” And she nodded her head over to Ilia, who only flushed pink again. No one had ever called her cute since her parents died.

“Yang, you’re a Faunus lover?” One of them asked, and the group seemed to take a step back. “I mean, are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t call myself a Faunus lover.” Yang answered. “I just love everyone. Except racist jerks. And assholes. Actually, there are a lot of people I don’t like. But still, to be called a Faunus lover suggests that they are different from us. I don’t think that’s right. So yeah, I guess you could call me one.”

The group took another step back, looking at each other. “Look Yang,” The same one continued, seeming to be the spokesperson, “I don’t think we can be friends if you support such… things.” The tone made it clear that Ilia was the _thing_ the group spoke of. Yang’s face darkened, but she didn’t turn into fire as she had earlier.

“Fine. I don’t think we can be friends if you refer to other people as things.” The beauty spat out, turning her heel and walking over to Ilia. The group, seemingly even more intimidated than the redhead heckler (who had crawled away in the chaos), backed away before rushing off. The dark appearance on Yang’s face disappeared as she approached Ilia, instead a flirty smile graced her face and sexy smug swagger seemed to grace her body, as her hips swayed back and forth. Then she committed the ultimate torture. She winked. Ilia turned pink again, as her mind shut itself down. A sex goddess, (or rather a sexy goddess) was walking over to her and Ilia was not prepared. Not at all. She needed help. She needed Blake. Especially since it was clear this sexy goddess was planning on talking to her. Maybe even flirt. Abort, go back to the White Fang. Dying for a cause was much more noble than dying from being unable to function around pretty women.

“Hellll~o” Yang said, jostling Ilia from her thoughts. “What’s your name cutie?”

“Uh. Well, uh, Ilia. Amitola. Ilia Amitola.”

“Well Ilia. Amitola. Ilia Amitola, you are one in chameleon. I couldn’t help take my eyes off of you, just in case you hide from my heart.” And Ilia’s thoughts went from panic to complete confusion. Those were some awful puns. She shook her head. No awful was too soft a word. It was clear that there was no word around that explained how bad that pun was. Blake might know of one, but she doubted it.

“Uh…. Are you hitting on me or making fun of me?” Ilia asked, as Yang’s face turned to shock, then fake hurt.

“I’d thought it would be obvious that anyone who laid eyes on you would hit on you. As long as they could see you that is.” Yang stumbled over her words. “Not that I’m saying as a Chameleon Faunus you disappear, I was trying to-” Ilia couldn’t help it. She laughed. She let out a long laugh. And just laughed. For a solid minute. This suave, smooth, sexy goddess was none of those things. Well, she was sexy. But the rest no. And she heard a loud snort that broke down to a full-blown laugh. And Yang finally relaxed enough to lean back, giving Ilia a full view of her cleavage, and those abs. Ilia could write sonnets about those abs. If she knew how to write a sonnet that was.

“Well, I’m Yang Xiao-Long. Nice to meetcha!” The blonde extended her hand. Ilia took it and shook. “Well, I guess it’s time to skedaddle. I kinda left my sis behind to hang out with my friends, who I guess I’m not friends with anymore. But hey, they were assholes anyway. Hope to see you around.” Yang stood up and winked at Ilia before walking around. Ilia smiled softly to herself. Maybe she made a new friend. And a human too. Blake would be thrilled.

Speaking of, Blake was probably wondering where she was. Ilia got up. The sun had started to beat down on her. With no clocks nearby, she couldn’t tell for sure what time it was, but almost surely the time for the assembly was nearby. She began to run back to her meeting place with Blake. Hopefully she wouldn’t have any more complete useless lesbian moments.

On her way she accidentally bumped into a small blonde, with red dyed tips. “Sorry!” Ilia shouted as she continued to make her way to Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder if that girl at the end will be important.
> 
> Originally it was her who stood up to the bullies. But I was thinking, and we never see Yang's friends again, in fact we never hear about them again. So I figured that something happened to end that relationship. So I came up with this. Coco and Velvet, plus Fox and Yatsu had wandered away in their own little world.
> 
> Next time, we meet back up with Blake, and find out more about mysterious girl. And Ozpin makes a speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Crosshares is like my second OTP here. Also, I've seen Coco/Velvet, Fox/Yatsu be partners, Coco/Fox, Velvet/Yatsu be partners, but never Coco/Yatsu, Fox/Velvet. As such I decided to do that last one. I don't care if it isn't canon. Whateves.
> 
> Actually relevant notes:
> 
> Blake will be more open in this story than in canon, mostly due to Ilia insisting that they visit the Belladonnas. Also whenever she leaves screen, assume something that happens in Canon is happening. Like between this and when we see her next, will be the confrontation between Ruby and Weiss on opening day.
> 
> Team RWBY will be happening, so Ilia's team is made of other characters/OC's. I haven't decided yet. Also Ilia will drool over Pyrrha's muscles all the time. It's life. Deal with it.
> 
> Some ships (like Crosshares) are set in stone. Others are likely, but open to being changed. There are about four set ships. Crosshares, Secret, Secret, Secret, and Mint Chocolate Chip (Emerald/Neo). I'll let you guys guess the three other ships.
> 
> Coco and Velvet being lovey dovey. Coco is always extra with her affections. And dramatic. She wouldn't be Coco without it.


End file.
